


Of Starting Over

by SanSese



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Comfort, Divorce, Hurt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Seth knew they were still walking on eggshells around each other. Well, Seth more than Dean, obviously. But he thought the worst of the storm had passed by. They could talk without Dean jumping at his throat, eyes judging his every move. Really, they were doing fine. So Seth all but dropped his phone when Dean asked when Seth could drop by and sign the divorce papers. Their divorce.





	Of Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the wrestling fandom, not gonna lie I'm pretty nervous. And I start with a divorce au, haha, go me. It was a prompt on tumblr, I tried my best.
> 
> Can be a complete AU, or still in the wrestling universe, I didn't specify.

When Dean opened the door, he was smiling. Seth wanted to vomit on the spot, but even if he had tried, nothing would have come out. After the call, he hadn't been able to eat anything. Dean made a sidestep, letting his soon ex-husband into the house. 

"You look like shit."

His voice was as raspy as ever, slightly amused. The bastard! But he was right. Seth looked like shit. His eyes were still red and puffy after the break down he just had in the car when pulling on his husband's driveway. Seth wasn't even sure if he could talk without croaking. He decided to shrug as a reply. He was not letting Dean and this divorce get to him. Seth freaking Rollins didn't let stupid things affect him, even if this stupid thing was his marriage to the most wonderful man in the world. Ha! You can't get me Ambrose! Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. He tapped a few fingers on his hip, as if remembering why Seth was here in the first place. 

"I left the papers in the kitchen, let me go take them." His tone was still light, as if officially ending their bond was nothing. Seth watched Dean almost skip to the kitchen, humming a tune he didn't recognize. Tears were threatening to fall this time, so Seth sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. He couldn't be that surprised after all. Yes, he had thought that Dean had begun to forgive Seth. But it had been wishful thinking apparently. He had fucked up big, after all. The big mistake of his life. And for what? Glory. But there was no glory when you have no one to share it with. Seth shook his head. He could go through this. They weren't really in a relationship anymore. Dean's ring had left his finger the day after the big mistake. Seth's was lying somewhere in his bedroom. Second drawer, in its box, waiting for their sibling to return. It should bring him relief, instead. He couldn't go on, letting his heart hope what his mind knew was finished. But when Dean shoved the papers towards him, pen included, he just couldn't. His eyes were watering again, his voice broken when he finally spoke.

"Why? Why now Dean? I thought, I thought that with time..I mean, we are good now, right? We are back to friends...I- Sobs shook his back, the reality of it all finally taking its toll on his body. Dean sighed, munching on the cap of the pen. He patted Seth's back, concerned. Why was Seth taking this thing so seriously? He lifted Seth's chin up with his hand, looking at the brown eyes he still loved so much.

"Look, it's just ink and paper ok? It doesn't mean we can't see each other anymore. It's just...a formality y'know? I think what I need, what we need, to move on, is closure." Seth blinked, his chest burning from the inside.

"Closure? Tell me how that doesn't sound final to you?" Dean crossed his arms on his chest, tongue worrying his lips. It was so clear in his head, why couldn't he make Seth understand?

"Our marriage was based on lies, and then with the betrayal- that word stung Seth even more than he thought- I just think it has been stained enough." Seth shook his head.

"Based on lies? I always loved you, I never lied about that! I still do..." He wanted to scream, but his voice had no strength left. His husband smiled weakly. 

"The lies were the one you told yourself, when you convinced yourself you could share your dreams and ambitions with me." His voice softened. "And I still love you too." Seth snapped his head up, eyes looking for Dean's blue ones. He didn't made that up, right?

"You..do? But, then, why?" His hands found Dean's, clutching at them, needing to stay grounded.

"Think about it. A clean slate. To begin something new." Dean smiled, showing his dimples. Seth couldn't stop staring. It had been months, years, since this smile had been directed had him. He stuttered.

"With me?" He sounded so small, insecure. He couldn't believe his luck. Dean chuckled.

"Yes stupid, with you." He rolled his eyes, but his tone was playful. He gave the pen back to Seth, his hands still warm as he watched his ex-husband now signing the papers. Seth put the pen down after he was finished, his heart feeling light for the first time since...well, since the big mistake. He looked up at Dean.

"So, what now?" Dean took Seth's hand, shaking it gently. 

"Hi, my name's Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did them justice! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
